


one of the stars as well

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, anyways riz would do anything for tart and that's a FACT, look @ me being productive and procrastinating at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: That vulnerability killed Tart and she would have stayed that way if Melissa hadn't intervened. Riz's guilt and sorrow knew no bounds. If Tart had died... she didn't know what she would have done, what would have become of her.
Relationships: Riz Hawkwood & Melissa de Vignolles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	one of the stars as well

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my previous fic* *looks at this one* *cries*

It was a stressful day for all involved. La Hire, Tart, Melissa, and even Riz herself.

Ever since those times ended, she swore to not break down like that, to be vulnerable. That vulnerability killed Tart and she would have stayed that way if Melissa hadn't intervened. Riz's guilt and sorrow knew no bounds. If Tart had died... she didn't know what she would have done, what would have become of her.

Her insomnia was plaguing her horribly that night, replaying her worst memories on repeat, like some sort of broken record that not even thinking of Tart could put to rest.

Tart, luckily, was asleep. It seemed that taking an arrow with the tip roughly the size of your fist and all-but dying because due to it did a number on people. Who knew?

It made sense that some soldiers were still awake, processing the day and the hell that occurred in less than 24 hours. They glanced her up and down, but said nothing to the shadow woman, as usual. Riz was, for better or for worse, accustomed to it. Riz had begun to head back to the tent she shared with Tart when a flash of navy gleamed in her peripheral.

"Melissa," Riz greeted, "what are you doing awake at this time? You should be asleep."

"Well," Melissa smiled timidly and glanced away from Riz, turning her face to the dim firelight, "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking too much. Could I perhaps join you?"

Riz parted her lips and glanced around the camp. There was nowhere to go, other than back to the fire, which was something she surely did not want to do again. However, Riz had trained herself to perform well under pressure, even if that pressure was social pressure.

Riz nodded and gestured for Melissa to follow her. "The edge of the clearing, where we can still see everything. Follow me." Melissa's footsteps behind her were somehow reassuring. There was someone else to protect Tart....

* * *

Soon enough, the duo was sitting on the ground, shoulder to shoulder with their backs against a thick-trunked tree.

Melissa chewed on the inside of her cheek, eyes watching the dim fire dance at the center of the camp. "Could you not sleep either, Riz?"

Riz, whose eyes had been turned skyward to take in the scenery of the lights, looked at Melissa. "I couldn't. There were... too many thoughts, like you."

"You've been standing by Tart for so long..." fire danced in Melissa's eyes like she had taken a part of the fire and stored it in her core. "I want to do that, too. Protect our Holy Lady. I'm still new at this and I'm afraid I'll mess up...."

"We were all new at being magical girls before, even Tart. She had never held a sword before I taught her," Riz's smile dripped with tender nostalgia as she forcefully suppressing the horrific memories that followed those carefree days.

"Never?!" Melissa was shocked. Given that she was the daughter of a commander, this was something unusual to her.

"Her sister hadn't either." Riz choked up and cleared her throat, eyes stinging. That was the death she harbored the most guilt about: Catherine. Tart's sister was a civilian and a child, no less! Riz had been careless by leaving. She wasn't quick enough to save her.

"Tart's sister." Melissa frowned gently like she felt the same mix of self-hatred and pleasantries that the three of them had known. "I've heard of her. Tart doesn't speak much about her."

Riz clenched her jaw. She was thankful that the darkness masked the action, she didn't want Melissa to think she was upset with her; she simply wished to change the subject of conversation. Riz didn't like talking about Catherine for long periods of time, unless it was with Tart. "Melissa. I need to request a favor of you."

"Of course!" Melissa nodded earnestly, eyes wide, "anything you need."

"There will come a day," Riz found herself looking skyward, at the stars again. She hoped they were all doing okay, her previous disciples, Catherine. "When the final battle arrives. Maybe we will gain more reinforcements, perhaps not. Maybe we battle against Corbeau or any of the other English magical girls, but I know for certain that a sacrifice will need to be made in order for Tart to remain. That will be me."

Melissa gasped and placed a hand to her chest, taken aback. "Y-You can't! Riz, you can't do that!"

"I believe you promised me otherwise, Melissa." Riz sighed, far more tired than someone her age should be. "Regardless, I need you to watch over Tart after that day comes. You may still be new at this for the time being, but you're a quick learner. You have impressive magic and strength, Melissa. Don't squander it because you don't believe it to be good enough." Riz offered a rare smile and Melissa beamed back, her watering eyes were just barely perceptible.

"Thank you, Riz." Melissa's gaze was fixated on the fire once again. It was almost burnt out now. Melissa was blinking her eyes slowly, like the child she truly was. She wasn't supposed to be in a war like this, none of them were.

"Thank you, Melissa." Riz's gaze was fixated on the stars once again. They were shining brighter than almost every time she had seen them previously. She wasn't naive enough to think that they were all shining for her, she knew that much. Riz seemed to be growing tired herself, more than the persistent mental tiredness and self-doubt that always plagued her mind.

She and Melissa stood up together and walked back to their respective tents after bidding each other good night.

Tart stirred when Riz entered, but slept on. Riz smiled fondly down at her, prepared for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I'll advertise my [Tumble.fuck as well.](https://shattering-colors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
